Homage
by ObsessedHPFanatic
Summary: What would have happened if Harry had found a way to go back in time and let Severus know that he was going to die?  What if he let Severus know Harry named his son after him?  The pairing is Harry and Severus, but the fic is NOT Snarry!  It's friendship!


**Author's Note: This was a request fic for Gray Tide. The topic was "Harry goes back in time to save Severus from Nagini's bite and tells him that he named his son after him (Severus)." At first I was worried that I wouldn't be able to do anything with it because I was afraid of changing everything in Harry's future. Then I had a light bulb! Therefore, I give you Homage! :D Please review! (Oh, I almost forgot, no copyright infringement is intended.)**

Homage

It had been nineteen years. Harry's scar had not hurt him for nineteen years. Why did it hurt him now? It shouldn't be hurting now. Voldemort was dead. Why was it hurting? Harry wondered, rubbing it idly. "Ginny?" he called.

"Yes, dear?" came from the kitchen.

"I've got to go talk to Hermione. It's rather urgent."

"Be back in time for dinner." his wife replied.

Harry stood and went into the kitchen to kiss her and Lily goodbye. "You're going to Aunty Hermione's house? Can I come, Daddy?" Lily pleaded.

"Maybe another time, sweetheart." he smiled.

She pouted but didn't protest. Harry kissed her once more and gave Ginny a look that said "We'll talk later." she nodded, smiled and pressed her lips to his, briefly.

Harry waved as he walked to his door step. He apparated. For the first time in nineteen years, he was a little unsteady when he arrived. Wobbling slightly, Harry knocked on Ron and Hermione's door. A few moments later, Hugo opened it. "Uncle Harry!" he said with a grin.

"Hi Hugo! May I come in?"

"Mum! Dad! Uncle Harry's here!" Hugo yelled as he led Harry inside.

Harry's scar twinged again as he entered the cozy home. Rom came into the hall. "Harry! Well this is unexpected, mate! What brings you here?" he said jovially as he clapped Harry on the back.

"I need to speak with you and Hermione."

Ron apparently heard the serious undertone. "Sure thing, mate." Turning to Hugo he said, "Uncle Harry's here on business, but maybe afterwards he'd like to see your room? It _is_ clean, right?"

Hugo looked sheepish. "Run along then!" Ron chided.

He led Harry into the sitting room just as Hermione entered. "Harry! I'm so sorry I took so long, dinner was almost ready." she apologized as she hugged him.

"It's all right, Hermione."

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" Ron asked.

"Yes, is something wrong?" Hermione looked concerned.

"Not exactly. It's… It's my scar."

"Your scar? Your scar is bothering you again? But how?" Hermione said, fear showing on her face, "You don't think Voldemort is-"

"No, no of course not." Harry interrupted. "I don't understand why it is, though. It hasn't hurt in nineteen years!"

Ron looked puzzled. "Of course it hasn't. It hurt because of Voldemort and he's gone."

"Which is why I'm confused."

Hermione gasped. "Harry! Oh, Harry, I've just thought of something!"

"What is it?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Nineteen years ago, today, was the day Severus Snape died!"

"And?" Ron prodded, "Why should that affect Harry's scar nearly twenty years later?"

"Isn't it obvious? Albus is there! Although I'm not exactly sure why Harry's scar would_ hurt_…" she trailed away as she saw the matching looks of bewilderment staring back at her.

"What do Snape's death and Al's presence at Hogwarts have to do with Harry's scar?" Ron asked.

"Don't you see? Somehow, Harry is connecting with his seventeen year old self."

Harry rubbed his scar again. "Maybe you should explain a little more."

Hermione sighed. "Perhaps we should talk about this over dinner, but I don't think Hugo should be hearing all of this."

"Why don't I take him to my house and he and Lily can have an evening together? I have to explain to Ginny why I won't be back for dinner, anyway."

"And how_ are_ you going to explain it, mate?"

"I don't know, exactly. I think I'll leave off any details for now. I promise I'll tell her later." Harry said at Ron's disapproving look.

"All right." he said and then called Hugo. "How would you like to go stay at Uncle Harry's tonight?"

Hugo nodded emphatically. "I'll pack you an overnight bag." Hermione smiled as she stood.

They went upstairs, leaving Harry and Ron alone. "What do you think Hermione's thought of?" Harry asked.

"Knowing her, it could be anything." Ron grinned fondly.

The two men sat in silence for a few minutes. Harry rubbed his scar absentmindedly. Soon, Hugo came bounding down the stairs, carrying a small bag. "Can we apparate, Uncle Harry? Please!"

"I don't think so, Hugo, maybe soon though." he smiled.

"It's all right, Harry, that might be easier." Hermione said, squeezing Hugo's shoulders.

"I remember the first time I apparated, I-"

"Shh!" Hermione almost yelled, cutting off Ron's tale of splinching.

"Oh, right." Ron mumbled, turning to stare at the clock and avoiding the curious gaze of his son.

"So, Hugo, are you ready to go?"

Hugo hugged his mother and father and nodded. "Okay, I want you to hold on tight to my arm." Harry advised.

Hugo did. "All right, here we go!" Harry said as he spun around into the constricting nothingness.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Harry's front door. Hugo looked a little sick, but didn't vomit. "Very good, Hugo!" Harry encouraged. "You know most people vomit their first time?"<p>

Hugo shook his head and swallowed. "I nearly did."

"So did I, my first time." Harry told him as he opened the door.

Lily was sitting in his armchair, reading when they entered. "Daddy! You brought Hugo!" she squealed, sounding much younger than nine almost ten.

She hugged them both and called Ginny. "Mummy! Daddy and Hugo are back!"

Ginny came out of the kitchen. "Hugo! Well this is a surprise! I only set the table for three." she paused, meeting Harry's eyes, "Lily, will you serve yourself and Hugo?"

"Of course, Mummy!" Lily giggled, grabbing Hugo's hand and nearly dragging him into the kitchen.

"You've got to go back." she said, it wasn't a question. "What's going on?"

"In all honesty, I'm not sure."

"Harry… It's not some 'be the hero' thing, is it?"

"No, it's not." he smiled. "I promise I'll tell you everything when I get back. I don't know exactly when that is though."

"All right." she sighed. "Be back as soon as you can, okay?"

"Of course."

She kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Gin."

She smiled at the old nickname, kissed him once more and turned to go into the kitchen. Harry heard her saying that he would be back soon. He grinned at his wife's understanding, got into position and disapparated.

* * *

><p>Hermione greeted him at the door. "How was Hugo?"<p>

"He was great! He didn't even vomit!"

"And he didn't splinch himself?"

"No, he's fine. Although I was worried I might."

Her eyes widened. "Oh! Of course! I'm so sorry, Harry. I should have thought of that."

"What do you mean? I've just been a little wobbly today."

"I'll explain over dinner." she promised as she led him into her home.

Ron met them in the sitting room. "How was Hugo?"

"He was fine!" Hermione gushed. "No splinching _or_ vomit!"

Ron grimaced. "Better than his old man."

Hermione grinned coyly. "You're not old, Ron."

She sidled up to him and kissed his lips. Harry felt as though they were _all_ connecting to their seventeen year old selves again, not just him. He allowed them a little longer than he had before, though. After a few minutes with no end in sight, however, he coughed quietly. They broke apart instantly, blushing. Harry smiled. "So _this_ is how you spend your evenings when Rose and Hugo are at my house."

Hermione's blush deepened. "More than that, mate!" Ron whispered, elbowing Harry and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped and hit his shoulder.

"Well it's true, darling!"

"I'm sure Harry and Ginny do the same, but he doesn't talk about it!"

Ron was silent after that. He obviously didn't want to think about what his sister did when her children weren't home.

"As a matter of fact…" Harry joked.

"Oh, shut it!" Ron sighed. "I get the point. I'm sorry for talking about our sex life, dear."

"Speaking of getting the point, I'm still foggy on the scar hurting topic." Harry said, still grinning.

"Yes, of course." Hermione was all business as she led the two men into the small dining area in the kitchen.

When all three were seated with food, Hermione began to speak. "In the wizarding world, namesakes are extremely powerful. The name doesn't just affect the later generation, though. If the person whom the namesake is named after is deceased, the magic around the namesake looks for a way to save them if possible. With me so far?" she checked.

Harry nodded. "But why would the magic go directly to Severus? There surely must have been a way to save Professor Dumbledore!"

"Apparently not. I'm sorry, Harry, but I think Dumbledore's death doesn't count to the magic because it was planned. I think Professor Snape's death is what we need to focus on.

"So the magic looks for a way to save the deceased. You were there when Professor Snape died and you named your son after him. The magic would definitely focus on you."

"But why now?" Ron asked. "Why is it affecting Harry nineteen years later?"

"I'm pretty sure this is where Al's presence fits in." Harry said, glancing at Hermione.

"Right!" she beamed. "Albus Severus is where Severus Snape died. This is the first time he has been there. _But_ since Albus was not around the death, he can't be the one to save Severus if possible."

"And that's where my scar fits in?"

"Yes. Although, I'm not sure why or how you're connecting with a previous self. What I _do_ know is that if you can save him, you'll need to go back nineteen years." Hermione told him.

"Two things, Hermione." Ron said. "How the bloody hell is Harry supposed to go back nineteen years? And if he _does_ save Snape, won't it change his entire future?"

Hermione blushed at the first question. "We'll talk about the first one later. The second is a good point. I've thought about that. I think that if Harry saves him from Nagini, but Snape, excuse me, Severus chooses to die, the magic will be appeased."

"But how will the younger me find out everything about Severus and Voldemort?"

"You have to tell him." Hermione said hesitantly.

"But that breaks that rule you told me about!"

"I know. I think it's the only way for your future to remain the same."

"This is all very strange." Ron muttered.

"You can say that again." Harry mumbled, pushing away his half-eaten plate.

"Now about your to-be time travel. I have a Time Turner." Hermione blushed. "But it operates with years."

Harry and Ron stared at her, dumbfounded. "How…?"

"How did I make it operate with years?"

"Bloody hell! You _made_ it? I was just going to ask how you _got_ one! We destroyed most of them!" Ron said, shocked.

"No, no. I didn't create it, but let's not get into that. There is a Time Turner that turns back years and I own it."

Still surprised, they stared at her. "Why are we not going into the specifics?" Ron asked warily.

"Let's not go into that, either." Hermione replied.

Eyes wide, Ron turned to Harry. "My wife's become a criminal!"

Hermione's blush was redder than ever. "I am _not_ a criminal! I just had to go to great measure to find one that wasn't broken and charm it to my liking."

"Why did you even make one that turned back years? Who needs that?"

"Lots of people! And I made it just in case. This is one of those just in case scenarios. Not specifically one that I thought of, but now it's needed and we're glad I have it."

"Well, yes." Ron said.

"Let's move on." Harry suggested hurriedly.

"Yes, of course. So Harry do you think you can do this?"

"I… I don't know, honestly. I like the present. I don't know if I want to risk the possibly of losing it and I definitely don't want to lose my children."

"If this works out, nothing should change. You should just be able to return."

"And how exactly am I to return? With a regular Time Turner, you spend all of the time doing something. I'd have to spend seventeen years there, wouldn't I?"

"I don't think so. I think if you succeed in appeasing the magic, it will return you."

"You think?"

"Well, yes, I can't be certain. I've only read of this." Hermione said apologetically.

Harry sighed. "It's not your fault, Hermione. I just thought the crazy, heroic life was over. I like being an Auror, surely, but it's not what I used to face. I don't want to face that anymore, but I don't think I have a choice."

Hermione smiled encouragingly. "You'll be fine, Harry. That I'm sure of."

"Yeah, mate, you've survived worse!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not looking forward to the possibility that my younger self might attack me."

"Well, there is that." Ron joked. "Seriously though, mate, you'll be fine."

"I'm not as young as I was then."

"So? You're Harry bleeding Potter! You've survived Voldemort! More than once!"

"I suppose. All right, Hermione. Where is this Time Turner you were speaking of?"

"Really, Harry? Are you sure?" Hermione asked, sounding worried.

"Just tell me what to do before I change my mind." he said, rubbing his scar once again.

* * *

><p>Harry stood in the middle of Ron and Hermione's sitting room. He had apparated back home to grab his invisibility cloak and Marauder's Map. Ron grinned when Harry pulled the cloak over his shoulders. "It only covers about half of you, mate."<p>

Harry groaned. "Is there a way to enlarge it? Half a body is pretty suspicious."

Hermione tried but failed. "Why don't you try? You're the owner."

Harry wordlessly cast Engorgio. It worked. "See?" Hermione smiled. "That's better, isn't it?"

"Much." came from where Harry stood, now fully invisible.

"All right, Harry, hold out your hand, please." Hermione dropped the Time Turner into it. "After you're in Hogwarts, turn it nineteen times. Good luck!"

Harry let out a big breath. "Thanks. Let's hope this works!" He turned and appeared right outside the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"Nineteen turns." Harry mumbled as he looked at the Time Turner.<p>

It didn't look dissimilar to the Time Turner Hermione had had in third year. It was a little larger and looked rather beat up, but otherwise would have been identical. The little hourglass in the center appeared to be what he was to turn. Counting carefully, he left the freshly manicured lawn of Hogwarts and arrived on the battleground. Knowing that Harry would be found in the castle, he carefully maneuvered the duelers, casting an occasional spell to protect himself.

Harry knew that his first mission was not to find his younger self, but to find Severus. His scar burned and for the first time in nineteen years, he saw what Voldemort saw. "Bring Severus to me." the horrible snakelike voice whispered. Shuddering, Harry returned to reality. Severus would be in the castle, presumably in Dumbledore's office. Then he remembered, he had the Map. He pulled it out, tapped it and said for the first time in seventeen years: "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Years of practice allowed him to quickly locate the tiny dot labeled Severus Snape. He was pacing in the Headmaster's office. Harry couldn't help but think of the many times he had seen Professor Dumbledore do the exact same. He waited until he saw Lucius Malfoy dart through the battle to move on. Lucius would fetch Severus, but Harry doubted that he would accompany him back to Voldemort. Lucius was a coward. He didn't care to be in Voldemort's presence any longer than he had to. Harry followed Lucius to the Headmaster's office. Lucius sneered at the gargoyle and said "Dark Lord."

The gargoyle seemed reluctant but moved to reveal the staircase leading up to the office. Harry stayed at the foot of the stairs. A few minutes later, Lucius swept down the stairs with Severus following behind. As Harry had expected, Lucius parted ways with Severus at the entrance to the castle. Severus stood at the doors, staring out at the battle. When Harry could no longer see Lucius, he pulled off the cloak. "Professor Snape?"

"Potter! What are you doing here?" he said, but did not turn.

"Professor, I must speak to you."

"Why are you suddenly respectful?" Severus sneered and finally turned to face him.

Harry looked very similar to his seventeen-year-old self, but he was obviously older. Severus's eyebrows bunched together. "Potter?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Why… Why are you… How… Why do you look so old?" he finally settled on.

"Professor, do you know why Voldemort is summoning you?"

"How does anyone know what the Dark Lord is planning?" Severus scoffed.

"He's going to kill you, Professor."

Severus's expression changed only slightly. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Namesakes are powerful in the wizarding world, professor."

"You… You named your child after… me? But why? We have always despised each other!"

"You are one of the bravest men I have ever met. You sacrificed yourself constantly and had to play a double agent for years. You died valiantly and gave me the courage and ability to kill Voldemort." Harry said, hoping this was enough of an explanation. "I named my second son Albus Severus Potter."

Severus's eyes seemed to shine with tears, but that could have been the light. "I… I am touched, Mr. Potter."

"I have three children, you know. James Sirius and Lily Luna."

"Lily…" Severus whispered. "So you know."

"Yes, professor."

"I loved her so. Always." he wiped his eyes. "I must go, Mr. Potter. The Dark Lord awaits."

"You are going to be killed!"

"I know. But now I have something worth dying for. Thank you, Mr.- Harry."

* * *

><p>When Severus was out of sight, Harry pulled out the Map again. He located the younger Harry's dot and started for him. He remembered to put the cloak back on. He didn't want to be locked in combat He looked enough like his younger self that Death Eaters would attempt to capture him and take him to Voldemort. His only problem was his need to extricate Harry from Ron and Hermione. He knew they were headed for the Shrieking Shack. Harry needed to see Severus die, but he also needed to see the memories that he would only be able to receive from the older Harry. Harry decided to follow the seventeen-year-olds. He didn't particularly want to watch Severus die again, but he had no choice.<p>

The four arrived at the Shrieking Shack in time to hear the conversation between Voldemort and Severus. The exchange was exactly as Harry remembered. With one difference. Right before the moment when Harry knew Severus was about to die, Severus said "I truly loved her. You lost my respect for you when you killed her."

The older Harry gasped. Severus was not going to die by Nagini. Voldemort would kill him, personally. "Did you hear something?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"No, did you, mate?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry didn't respond. He was watching the scene in front of him unfold. Voldemort sneered. "You expect me to believe that, Severus?"

Severus nodded. He was excellent at Occlumency and had been hiding his true self for years. Apparently he had just allowed Voldemort a glimpse into his mind. Voldemort's face contorted in anger. He yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

Severus crumpled to the floor, a smile on his face.

"It's as if he knew he was going to die." Hermione breathed, tear stricken.

Ron pulled her into his arms. Harry was still crouching and staring. "Who did he love? Did he say?"

"No, mate. Not that I heard." Ron said, holding Hermione.

Harry stood "I need some time to think."

"Sure, we'll find you, later."

The Harry's left the passageway. The younger Harry paused at the roots of the Whomping Willow and pulled on his own Invisibility Cloak. Thirty-six-year-old Harry found his Map and made sure to keep the distance between their two dots close. He hoped Harry didn't have his out.

Harry and his older self entered the Great Hall. Harry sat on a destroyed step. "Harry." the man called.

Harry looked up. "Who's there?" He whipped out his wand.

The older Harry pulled off his Invisibility Cloak.

"Bloody hell!" young Harry swore. He didn't withdraw his wand.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to curse yourself."

Cautiously, Harry pocketed it. "Why are you here?"

"We don't have much time for that. Follow me."

This easily had to be the strangest thing Harry had ever done. He led his younger self to Dumbledore's office. At some point the gargoyle had been destroyed. They climbed the stairs together. "You know you're breaking a rule of time, right? Does Hermione know you're here?"

The elder Harry smiled. "She actually suggested I do this. It was our only option to have the future that you'll have."

"I have a future? Voldemort doesn't kill me?"

"Not in my future. You have to be careful with yours. You have to trust what I'm about to show you."

Harry nodded warily. The Pensieve was taken from it's small closet. Grimacing, Harry withdrew the strand of memory containing Severus's history. He dropped it into the Pensieve and gestured for his younger self to continue. "You're not coming with me?"

"I think it's better if you see this by yourself."

Young Harry nodded and lowered his face to the shallow basin. He disappeared from sight. The Harry still present sank to the floor. He hoped with all of his heart that his seventeen-year-old self would discover what he had. He thought of Ginny and James, Albus and Lily. He thought of Rose and Hugo. A few silent tears slipped down his face. It was possible he would never return to them. Several minutes passed and then Harry returned. There were tear tracks on his younger face as well. "He hid the good in himself. Why?"

"He had no choice."

"I have to die."

"Yes. But it's your decision." Harry said grimly.

"What do you have to go back to?"

"My wife, my children."

A grin spread across his face. "Ginny and I get married? How many children?"

Harry smiled as well. "Yes, were you not expecting to? Three."

"What are their names? I may need to start thinking about that soon!"

"What do you think you name them?"

Harry's expression became thoughtful. "Lily and James, of course. Albus, maybe?"

Harry bit his lip. "Exactly."

"Lily Luna, I think. Luna would appreciate that."

"She does, truly."

"James Sirius, obviously."

"Yes." Tears sprang once again to Harry's eyes.

"Albus… Severus." Harry said with finality.

The tears spilled over. The older Harry smiled at his young self. His scar stopped hurting suddenly. "I think I'm being pulled back now. You know what you're going to do, right?"

"Yes, I know exactly what to do. I-Thank you."

"No, thank _you_. I get to see my family again."

"_Our_ family." Harry grinned.

"Yes, _our_ family."

* * *

><p>Harry opened his eyes. Ginny slept next to him. He dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head. Quietly, he stood and padded out of their bedroom. He crept into Lily's room. Her sleeping form lay on the bed before him. He approached her, hesitantly. Harry sat next to her bed and stroked her hair. She was real. Ginny was real. He went back out into the hall. Two more doors faced him. Harry entered the first one. This was Al's room. He wasn't there. Harry started to panic, and then he realized his sons were at Hogwarts. Everything was normal. Everyone was safe. A memory that he didn't exactly remember flashed before his eyes. He was standing in Ron and Hermione's sitting room and handing Hermione something that looked like a Time Turner. Then he remembered what had happened years ago. That must be the other Harry's memory. He thought about going to see Ron and Hermione about it, but thought better of it. He walked back to his bedroom and slipped into bed next to Ginny again. He pulled her to him. She curled into his arms. A smile spread across his face. All was well.<p>

_fin_

**Author's Note: I hope you all giggled when Ron got hit, I thought it was hilarious! :D I also hope that the scene with Harry and Severus made you tear up. I was crying when I was writing it. I only realized I had ended with the last line of Deathly Hallows until **_**after**_** I had written it. If this **_**is**_** infringement, let me know. I didn't mean to infringe. I'll change it, if it is. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Thanks to Gray Tide for the request! :D And thanks to those who will actually read this and review! Loves and hugs and possibly a cookie to everybody who stayed and read the entirety of the fic and author's note! 3**


End file.
